


New normal in Sydney

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Dale Steyn starts afresh in the northern beach town of Sydney Australia
Kudos: 1





	New normal in Sydney

Dale Steyn sighed as he adjusted the air conditioner in the car. He'll never get used to the constant traffic jams on the Sydney Harbour bridge on his way home from work. 

As he sung along to Amy Shark on the radio, Dale thought about this new life in Australia, away from the craziness of South Africa. After several of his cars were stolen and constant burglaries, enough was enough. He'd had to get out, even if it meant leaving everything behind and starting with nothing. 

Well, he didn't leave everything behind, Dale thought, when he'd driven over the bridge and was heading north along the coastal highway. 

He pulled up at a large house an hour north of Sydney and sat in his car for a few minutes just admiring the grandiose of the two storeyed house, balconies jutting out from both of the front bedrooms. 

Dale got out of his car, shut the door, and headed to the front door. Opening up the door with his key, Dale headed inside and shut the door behind him. As he breathed in the beautiful smell of paella, he placed his keys on the hallway table and headed to the kitchen. 

"Hello, you," Dale said, surprising his live-in partner by coming up behind him and kissing the back of his neck. 

"Hi honey," Morné Morkel said, spinning around and planting a kiss on Dale's lips. "how was your day?"

"Great," Dale said, "just had a nets session with the Stars boys. They're stoked to have me back."

"I told you they would be," Morné replied, smiling as he stirred the dinner. 

Dale smiled back, glad that his old bowling partner/now lover had talked him into going back to the big bash after Dale had rocked up on his door two weeks ago with nothing except the clothes on his back. 

"Are you playing in tomorrow's game?" Morné asked, interested. 

"Yeah," Dale answered, happily, "they've had a few injuries and could easily slot me in." Then he paused. "Oh and thanks for the suggestion that I could be a local player. They were reluctant to drop their internationals."

"You're welcome," Morné said. "Just don't bowl too fast at us when we play you."

Dale chuckled. "Can't promise that," he said. 

"I'll rock up to your nets session when you're practising batting," Morné teased. 

"I don't practise batting," Dale countered, smug. 

"Hmm," Morné muttered, shaking his head. He knew more than anyone how hard Dale worked on all aspects of his game across his entire career.


End file.
